Jäger
|image= |name=Yaeger |kanji=イエーガー |rōmaji=''Iēgā'' |alias= |race=Human |birthday= |age= |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Red |hair=White |blood type= |affiliation=Quatro Cerberus |mark location=Back |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Quatro Cerberus |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Quatro Cerberus |status=Active |relatives= |magic= |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 267 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Yaeger (イエーガー Iēgā) is a Mage of the Quatro Cerberus Guild. Appearance Yaeger is a tall man who, just like most of his fellow Quatro Cerberus members, has a big, robust and heavily muscular body, possessing particularly massive arms and torso. His very long white hair is gathered on the back of his head and tied in a ponytail, which juts backwards and takes on a fan-like shape, with the ending part being much larger than the one near his head. Yaeger's face is square-shaped, and he possesses a flat, small nose and reddish eyes, circled by dark lines, making them look somewhat slanted, and topped by massive, arched eyebrows which, in contrast to his snow-white hair, are black. He's mostly shown with a grimace on his face, his teeth clenched. On Yaeger's head, covering his ears, is what appears to be a pair of black headphones, and circling his neck is a large red collar covered in massive, whitish spikes; a trademark ornament of his guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 3 His Quatro Cerberus mark seems to be located in the center of his back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 18 Yaeger's muscular upper body is left mostly exposed, with only his hands and forearms being covered by a pair of dark, fingerless gloves ending in metal bands below his elbows. He wears dark pants with light, rectangular patches in correspondence to the knees, and has a light belt, closed by a button on the front, holding up two small pocket bags on his sides. His outfit is completed by a pair of simple, light shoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 15 Synopsis X791 arc Yaeger appears with the rest of the Quatro Cerberus members competing in the Grand Magic Games. Goldmine gives support to the Mages of his guild telling them that they are going to win this year. As the Grand Magic Games begins Quatro Cerberus decides that Yaeger will be participating in the first event, "Hidden". .Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 16 After the other competitors gather in the center of the field, Nulpting asked to Pumpkin Man if it wasn't unfair the fact of Fairy Tail have 2 teams competing, as he said that doesn't make difference for him. Chapter 269, Page 10 When the event started, the competitors figured out that's a kind of hide-and-seek game, but Yaeger found it weird, since nobody's it. Chapter 269, Page 15 Magic and Abilities Flytrap Magic: Yager has proven himself capable of summoning forth from the ground large carnivorous plant-like objects, covered in spikes, which can damage opponents by sprouting from below them, taking them by surprise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 5 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quatro Cerberus Members